¿Right?
by Light Winchester
Summary: Y con tu niño como último pensamiento, te desvaneces.


**Disclaimer:** Los personajes no me pertenecen, Noragami es propiedad de Adachitoka.

 **Advertencias:** Posible falta de sensibilidad(?.

 **Notas de autora:** Esta viñeta es mi obsequio para **Kira Blake**. ¿Por qué? Por nada, porque siempre se lee todos los mangas que le mando y fangirlea conmigo. Por eso, le doy sad(?.

* * *

 **¿Right?**

—Noragami—

.

.

—Yato, ¿qué van a hacer con nosotros? —cuestiona, pero tu estas con tu mente muy lejos de allí.

 _Maldición papá_ —piensas—. _Dice Yukine que lo vio y que Bishamon pareció cortarlo. Por eso fue que Yukine inmediatamente atacó a Bishamon._

 _«_ _¡Yato, detenla!_ _»_

 _En ese momento, sentí algo que hace mucho que no sentía, la necesidad de cortar sin miramientos, como en los viejos tiempos_ —Y no lo sientes bien, no querías sentirte así.

Niegas, eso no debió pasar.

Algo llama tu atención, volteas y puedes ver que está llorando. No quieres que llore.

—¿Yukine? —te alarmas, no quieres verlo así.

—Lo siento Yato —se disculpa—, te prometí que nunca más te dejaría matar a nadie pero por mi culpa Bishamon-sama está…

No quieres, no quieres que se disculpe, no es su culpa.

—Yato, ¿qué hago? —te cuestiona, y tu no sabes qué responder— ¡No quise que esto llegara tan lejos!

Yukine… —basta, no puedes verlo así— Yukine, cálmate. Viste caer a Bishamon ¿cierto? Eso significa que todavía no se ha reencarnado… ¡así que no estuviste mal!

 _Yukine es mi orgullo y bendición como regalía_ —lo sabes— _, pero todavía sigue siendo un chiquillo muy llorón. Lo siento, Yukine._

—Primero tenemos que hablar con su majestad. ¡Déjamelo a mi!

 _...porque quiero protegerte más que a nadie_ —a él, a tu niño.

—Dios de la guerra Yatogami y tu regalía sagrada, Yukine. Nunca había escuchado hablar de ti, deidad de tan alto nivel como para poseer una hafuri, ¿por qué intentaste traicionar al cielo?

Las palabras son rudas y acusatorias, pero tu guardas silencio, escuchas, te comportas y muestras respeto, _sabes que es necesario._

—¿No me digan que ustedes los hafuri estaban tramando juntos para tentar a sus amos y sobreescribir nuestra mitología? —voltea— ¡¿Qué respondes, Kazuma?!

Y sabes que no responderá, no cuando su dolor es tan grande y su mente yace lejos de allí. Kazuma aceptó su destino, un destino que ninguno merece y tú no puedes solo dejarte matar. No así, no injustamente, no cuando Yukine podría correr con el mismo destino. No. Tu lo protegerás.

—¡Yo les diré el porqué! —aseguras— ¡Ni Bishamon-ten ni yo guardábamos malas intenciones para con el cielo! ¡Este alzamiento fue un mero intento de evitar que el cielo se volviera un peón involuntario!

Pero todos se alzan indignados, _"ridículo"_ gritan, no creen tus palabras y tu ya estás acostumbrado, pero es verdad y harás que lo entiendan.

—¿Dices que alguien está manipulando el cielo? —te cuestionan, y tu sabes que es así.

—¡El brujo del desastre!

 _Papá, ya he aceptado mi destino_ —haz aceptado su muerte y con él l tuya, si así eres capaz de proteger a tu ser más preciado.

—¡Si te refieres al anterior Ebisu, ya ha desaparecido! ¡Sabemos que usaba máscaras y domaba ayakashis! ¿Y aún dices que su ruina no fue purgada?

La incredulidad aún reina en los cielos, te acusan, no te creen. Ellos no comprenden, ellos aún piensan que el brujo era Ebisu.

—¡Así es! —insistes— ¡El hechicero real aún vive!

—Solo está haciendo tiempo!

—¡Mátenlo! —piden— ¡Crío desvergonzado!

—¿Cuales son sus verdaderas intenciones? —cuestiona Takemikazuchi, y tu sabes que te está dando una oportunidad. A ambos.

—Es difícil tratar de presumir sus pensamientos más profundos, sin embargo, sacrificar a la humanidad.

—¿Por qué desearía semejante cosa?

Ahora es el pequeño Ebisu quien habla, y sabes que él también te está ayudando. Te dan la oportunidad de defenderte y respaldar tus palabras.

—Porque los dioses son inmortales. Mientras la gente exista, también lo harán ellos. El brujo, desprecia a los dioses, y ha enviado a varios a sus muertes. Y aún así, eso no ha causado mella en el cielo, por eso dijo que todo lo que podía hacer era divertirse con el tormento del cielo finalizas, —ajeno a que el mismo se halla presente, sínico, escuchando tus palabras.

—¡Yato-chan! ¡¿Cómo sabes todo eso?!

Y cuando mueves tu boca para hablar, puedes sentir a Yukine desesperar, no quiere que lo digas, pero tu ya has decidido hablar.

—Porque…

Pero eres interrumpido.

—¡Creo… que ya no servirá lo que digas! —advierte Yukine— ¡No les importa quien, solo quieren alguien a quien culpar— pero eso tu ya lo sabes y es por eso que no pretendes callar.

—Dices que buscan a un culpable ¡y es porque están acostumbrados a empujar a alguien a serlo! ¡Pero yo vine a hablar!

Y entonces lo haces…

—¡Solicito una audiencia con Amaterasu Oomikami!

Y el tumulto vuelve a hervir, despreciando tu pedido.

—¡Mísero traidor!

—¡Cierra la boca!

—E-Esperen.

—¿Por qué el juicio divino tiene que ser tan unilateral? —inquiere el pequeño Ebisu— ¡¿No es más justa la ley humana?!

—¿Dices que la ley divina debe rebajarse a la ley humana? ¡Jamás! Las leyes existen para castigar a la gente, por lo tanto no nos sirven a nosotros! ¡Porque el cielo es siempre justo!

 _Maldición..._ —piensas— _sé exactamente qué está pensando papá ahora mismo.. "malditos dioses, malcriados hasta el hartazgo por humanos masoquistas, cuantos han quedado atrapados en el fuego cruzado de su vanidad. Yo les haré pagar."_

Te atacan, pero eres más listo, aprovechas el filo de su espada para cortar tus amarres y luego ponerte en pie.

Pero no es suficiente, ¡quieres saber de quienes se trata!

—¡¿Quién eres?! ¡Muestrame tu rostro! —exiges frustrado, y arrancas la capa que cubre su rostro— ¿Quién rayos eres? —cuestionas al ver su rostro— O sea, en primer lugar, ¡¿por qué necesitas ocultar tu cara?!

Y te molestas, ya estás demasiado frustrado para contenerte. Decides que mejor es descubrirlos a todos, y eso haces. Uno por uno a quienes tienes cerca, les quitas la capa y exiges respuestas.

—¡Hicieron lo mismo con Ebisu! Si son un ejército lealista, ¡al menos actúen como uno!

Pero no lo hacen, porque eso no es lo que son.

—¡Son solo un puñado de matones que ni siquiera revelan su identidad! —continuas, y no temes pisotear una de sus capas— ¡¿Qué carajo hay de justo en eso?! ¡Nada más es que tienen miedo porque los que desafien al cielo son marcados para morir!

Como le pasó Ebisu, como quisieron hacer con Bishamon.

—¿Por qué tan callados? —cuestionas entre miradas atónitas— ¡¿Acaso no pueden pensar por sí solos?! ¿Es que el cielo prefiere que sigan siendo tontos ignorantes? ¡Le suplico al cielo, pero también lo acusó! ¡No dejaré que maten a Bishamon! ¡¿Alguien tiene un problema con eso?!

Entre miradas sorprendidas, entre cabezas gachas y la admiración de tu shinki, tú silencias al cielo. Dejas sin palabras a aquellos que antes te jugaron.

Y entonces pasa, tu pedido es finalmente escuchado.

—¿Tu eres a quién llaman Yatogami? —cuestiona su majestad y tu asientes— Yatogami ha de ser ejecutado por el crimen de alta traición.

Lo esperabas, pero su frialdad te toma por sorpresa.

—Ponedle una campana a Yukine.

No.

—Mikagami, Mitsurugi.

Y lo ves, y no puedes, no puedes permitir que coloquen allí a Yukine.

—Sekki —llaman y antes de que puedas reaccionar, Yukine ya no se halla a tu lado.

—¿Yukine? —preguntas, pero pronto el dolor es insoportable.

Sus gritos, su temor, su dolor, todo te agobia y no puedes soportarlo.

¿Por qué? ¿por qué a él? ¡¿Por qué lo permitiste?!

Necesitas salvarlo, necesitas alejarlo de tal agonía.

—Esto mismo ha ocurrido antes. El maestro fue reencarnado y forzado a asimilarse para que no volviese a desafiar al cielo. El hafuri recibió un castigo más terrible que la muerte: Inmortalidad.

 _¡Padre! Padre, sé lo mucho que odias al cielo pero mi poder solo no será suficiente, así que no hagas nada ahora ¡Por favor!_

Los golpes…

 _«_ _Ayúdame._ _»_

Los rasguños…

 _«_ _¡Sácame de aquí! ¡Yato!_ _»_

Las súplicas de Yukine inundan tus oídos y son imposibles de callar. Te duele, te duele que sufra y te duele sufrir junto a él. El dolor se esparce por tu cuerpo y te sientes morir ante tal tortura. ¡Quieres detenerlos!

—¡No es la muerte o la inmortalidad a lo que más le teme!, sino la oscuridad! —gritas.

 _«_ _¡Abran esta cosa!_ _»_

 _«_ _¡Yato! ¡Ayúdame, Yato!_ _»_

—Si lo encierran en un lugar así…

 _«_ ¡No puedo respirar!

—...Yukine…

 _«_ _¡Ya…!_ _»_

—¡Se va a quebrar!

Y con tu niño como último pensamiento, te desvaneces.

.

.

—1.364—

—Gracias por leer—

.

.


End file.
